Various amide compounds are described in International Publication (WO) No. 2005/21488 pamphlet, International Publication (WO) No. 2005/73165 pamphlet, International Publication (WO) No. 2006/137476 pamphlet, and International Publication (WO) No. 2006/137395 pamphlet.